A világ rendje
by Lionela
Summary: Novella egy magányos karácsony estéről, s két ember találkozásáról, ami csöppnyi fényt visz mindkettőjük sötét éjszakájába.


**A világ rendje**

London hű volt a híréhez. Ennél szürkébb és ködösebb már nem is lehetett volna. A csípős téli szél időnként fel-feltámadt már-már emberi szintre növelve a látótávolságot.

Bárcsak ne tette volna, sóhajtott lemondóan.

Inkább meredt a szürkésfehér semmibe, minthogy elviselje a patinás régi házak ilymódú meggyalázását.

Körös-körül a boltok csicsásan kivilágított kirakatai hivalkodtak. Jobbra-balra cikázó, ritmikusan villogó, színeit váltogató fényfüzérek keltek birokra a jóízléssel. Műanyag hóemberek, zenélő mikulások, karácsonyfaizzókkal teleaggatott rénszarvasok tolakodtak a szeme elé bárhová is nézett.

Egy szóval lehetett jellemezni a látványt: émelyítő.

Hát igen… Nincs szebb ünnep, mint a karácsony. Nincs másik időszak, amely ennyire kihozná az emberekből a kapzsiságot és a nagyzolást.

Újabb lemondó sóhaj hagyta el tüdejét, miközben zizegő papírcsörgés kíséretében egy sültgesztenyét húzott elő a féltett kincsként őrizgetett zacskóból.

– Ideje visszamenni a munkához – motyogta maga elé, s biccentve válaszolt a mellette elsiető, ingatag ajándékhalmot egyensúlyozó fiatalember köszönésére.

A környéken szinte mindenkit ismert, ha más nem látásból. Két utcányira innen volt egy kis péküzlete. A kerület apraja-nagyja ott vásárolta a frissensült kenyeret, a még forró péksüteményeket. Mindenki tudta, hogy legyen bármilyen idő is, nála mindig akad ropogós cipó. Habár szenteste van, számítanak rá most is. Holnap, a karácsonyi vacsora izgalmát kialudva, első dolguk lesz, hogy beszerezhessék a reggelijükhöz oly hiányozhatatlan magvas zsemléket, holdsarló kifliket.

Igen. Ő a szentestét dagasztással, keveréssel fogja tölteni.

Na de mi mást csinálhatna?

Üljön az üres lakásban és hallgassa, ahogy a szomszéd vendégei mind vidámabbra (és hangosabbra) isszák magukat?

Újabb sóhaj, újabb gesztenye.

Már ott tartott, hogy sarkon fordul és hazamegy, hisz a tészta nem keveri be önmagát, mikor a szeme sarkából meglátott valami furcsát.

Az utca túloldalán, a játékbolt előtt egy magányos kisgyerek állt dideregve, apró kezeit a kirakat üvegén nyugtatva. Körülötte az utca kihalt és csendes volt, csak egy-két a családi vacsoráról késésben lévő tovasiető léptei visszhangoztak.

A gyerek annyira kilógott a képből, hogy az már fájdalmas volt.

Lassan a fiúcskához sétált és gyengéden megérintette a vállát.

– Szia! – mosolygott az ijedten felé forduló gyerekre.

A fiú félve hátrálni kezdett, de csak egy lépést tehetett meg, mielőtt háta a kirakatnak ütközött.

A férfi továbbra is biztatóan mosolygott. Megszokta, hogy a gyerekek általában megijednek tőle. Sohasem volt apró termetű, ám így negyvenen túl már-már egy medve méreteivel büszkélkedhetett.

– Elvesztél? – kérdezte.

A megszeppent fiúcska válasz helyett csupáncsak félve pislogott rá.

– Hogy hívnak? – próbálkozott a férfi kitartóan.

Ismét semmi válasz.

– Az én nevem Marcus Raven – mutatott magára. – És a tiéd?

Semmi. Mintha csak a kirakathoz beszélne.

A fiú csak állt ott némán dideregve, nagy szemeit egy pillanatra se véve le róla.

Honnan pottyanhatott ide ez a gyerek? Ki az, aki itt hagyta? Kabát nélkül!

Nem csodálta, hogy szegény így didereg. Elnyűtt ruhái kinyúltan lengedeztek vékony alakján. Nem volt rajta se sapka, se sál, de még csak kabát sem. Ehelyett két-három nagyméretű pulóver lógott rajta kis híján a térdét verve.

– Hol vannak a szüleid?

„Beszélgetésük" óta először mutatott némi reakciót a fiú. Szemei egy pillanatra fájdalommal teltek meg, majd tekintetét a földre szegezte, s fel se pillantott onnan.

Marcust elöntötte a szánalom. A gyerek eme reakciója a Napnál is világosabb volt.

Leguggolt, hogy arca egy szintben legyen a fiúcskáéval, s atyai mosollyal felé nyújtotta a féltve őrzött zacskót.

– Kérsz egy kis sült gesztenyét?

A gyerek zavartan felpillantott. Majd egy percen át meredt a felkínált tasakra, majd remegő kezecskéjével beletúrt és az előhúzott finomságot szinte azon nyomban a szájába gyűrte.

Marcus mosolya még szélesebbé vált. A teljes zacskót a hidegtől kipirosodott ujjak közé nyomta.

– Megeheted mindet – biccentett. – Nekem már nem kell.

A fiú kissé félve bár, de elfogadta, s csillogó szemekkel nyúlt az újabb gesztenyéért.

Marcus elégedetten egyenesedett föl. Pár percig némán álldogált a papírzacskóval csörgő gyerek mellett, majd váratlan elhatározással a kezét nyújtotta felé.

– Gyere! – intett fejével. – Nagyon hideg van. Én itt lakom két utcányira, nálam megmelegedhetsz egy kicsit.

A nagy szemek immáron kíváncsian fürkészték, Marcus szinte érezte, amint átlátnak rajta. Végül a kisfiú gondosan behajtogatta a gesztenyészacskó tetejét, majd úgy csúsztatta ujjait a férfi lapátnyi tenyerébe, mintha misem lenne természetesebb ennél.

Igencsak kapkodnia kellett apró lábait, ha nem akart lemaradni Marcus öles lépteitől, ám úgy tűnt ez egy cseppet sem zavarja.

A férfi le-lepillantott a szinte futó fiúra, s igyekezett hozzá igazítani a tempót.

– Van egy kis pékségem – törte meg a csendet, mikor már csak egy saroknyira voltak a háztól ahol lakott. – Meg kell gyúrnom a tésztát a holnapi kenyérnek és kalácsnak. Most hogy majd minden bolt zárva lesz, még több vevőre lehet számítani és ez nagyjából dupla adag munkát jelent – a kíváncsian várakozó gyerekre pillantott. – Van kedved segíteni nekem? Jól jönne még egy kéz.

A megfáradt arcocskára boldog mosoly ült ki. A fiú akkorát bólintott, hogy segítőkészségéről csöppnyi kétség se lehetett.

A régies stílusú emeletes ház elé érvén megálltak pár pillanatra, hogy a gyerek megcsodálhassa a ház alsó szintjén megbúvó péküzlet múltszázadot idéző kovácsoltvas cégérét.

Nem kellett sok idő hogy Marcus rájöjjön, a fiút szinte minden érdekli. Korának leplezetlen kíváncsiságával mérte föl a férfi lakását, a bejárati ajtótól, egészen a legapróbb dísztárgyig.

Még akkor is a nyakát nyújtogatta, mikor a felnőtt segített neki kibújni a két legfelső pulóverből.

– Szép – foglalta össze véleményét a gyerek.

Marcus meglepetésében kis híján elejtette a frissen levetett ruhadarabokat.

– Hát mégse vitte el a cica a nyelvedet – incselkedett a fiúval. – Sőt úgy látom, tökéletesen beszéled a nyelvünket… Na gyere! – hessegette maga előtt gyereket. – A konyhába kapsz egy kis tejet, aztán elkezdjük a munkát. Hajnalra már meg kell kelnie az összes tésztának, hogy utána csak sütni kelljen.

Némán leültette a fiút az asztalhoz, majd elé rakott egy bögre meleg tejet.

– Furcsa egy kölyök vagy – ült le a szemben lévő székre. – Hány éves vagy? Öt?

– Hat – javította ki a gyerek két óriási korty között. Úgy tűnt felettébb büszke a korára.

A férfi halvány mosollyal az arcán figyelte, amint vendége élvezettel csámcsog egy darab tegnapsütött kalácson, s magába diktál egy újabb pohár tejet. Mikor úgy látta, hogy az elgémberedett ujjacskákba visszatér az élet, komótosan feltápászkodott és nekiállt előszedni a tészta hozzávalóit és a tálakat. Tovább nem hallogathatta. Gyerek ide vagy oda, neki reggel hatkor már friss kenyeret kell a vevők elé raknia.

A kisfiú látva készülődését egy az egyben bekapta a maradék kalácsdarabot, majd sietve elpakolta a bögrét, hogy helyet adjon a szinte kádnyi méretű dagasztóteknőnek.

– A bácsi egyedül él? – csacsogott vékonyka hangján, miközben az egyik széket a mosogatóhoz húzta, s ráállva nekiállt elöblíteni az egyszerű fehér bögrét.

Marcus érdeklődve követte a gyerek minden egyes mozdulatait. Zsenge kora ellenére meglepően házias volt a fiú, állapíthatta meg. Gyakorlott mozdulatokkal mosta tisztára, s törölte el a porcelánt, csakhogy a széket arrébb cipelve visszarakja oda, ahonnan látta, hogy vendéglátója elővette. Úgy tűnt nem először takarít el maga után.

– Igen egyedül lakom – válaszolta végül az egyre gyakoribb kérdő pillantást látva. – Volt egy feleségem, de három éve egy betegség miatt meghalt.

– Sajnálom – motyogta a kissrác csendesen.

Marcus legyintett, jelezvén felejtsék el a témát. Időközben a hatalmas kádba lisztet, majd vizet öntött, végül több tucat tojást ütött rá és jól megsózta.

– Van kedved mancsolni? – intette közelebb a gyereket vigyorogva.

Apró vendége nem kérette magát, az elmaradhatatlan székét maga előtt cipelve az asztalhoz sietett, majd a hatalmas teknő fölé hajolva várakozva Marcusra nézett.

– Mit csináljak? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

– Mondtam… Mancsoljál! – hangzott a válasz. – Segíts összekeverni a hozzávalókat! Használd a kis kezed!

A fiú elszántan bólintott, majd szinte belebukott a ragacsos masszába. Előbb fintorogva tapicskolt a furcsa anyagban, majd arcára egyre szélesebb mosoly ült ki, ahogy élvezettel dagasztott a ragadós kulimászban.

Marcus nagyon elégedett volt apró segédjével, a gyerek szinte bármit elvégzett szó nélkül. Egyre inkább beigazolódni látszott gyanúja, hogy nem először találkozik komolyabb erőfeszítést igénylő házimunkával. Akárhonnan is pottyant az utca közepére, nem lehetett valami fényes élete.

A fiúcska jelenléte ugyanakkor furcsán megnyugtatóan hatott számára. Egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy több mint fél órája beszél az elhunyt feleségéről, régi történetek tucatjait felidézve.

Ő, aki mindig is mogorva ember hírében állt, kiönti a szívét egy kisgyereknek! Hová halad a világ?

A fiúcska remek hallgatóságnak bizonyult. Precízen végezte a rászabott munkát, s igyekezet nem félbeszakítani az élménybeszámolókba mindinkább belelendülő férfi, csupáncsak bólogatással, hümmögéssel jelezte, még mindig figyel.

– Még tíz percet maradhatok – szólalt meg hirtelen Marcus két meséje közti szünetben.

– Tessék? – pislogott rá meghökkenten a férfi.

– Még tíz percet maradhatok – ismételte meg a gyerek minden egyes szót kihangsúlyozva. – Ha addig nem érek Agatha néniék háza elé, akkor végleg kizárnak, sőt a kocsiba se engednek majd be, hanem kutyagolhatok hazáig.

– Van családod és kiraktak ebben az időben? Ráadásul karácsonykor?! – Marcus szemlátomást nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mélységesen megdöbbenjen, avagy megbotránkozzon.

– A rokonaim, akikkel lakom, minden karácsony estét Agatha néninél töltenek, ám én sohase mehetek be velük a házba, mondván legalább ilyenkor ne kelljen elviselni a látványomat… Úgyhogy ezen az estén általában az utcán sétálgatok kirakatokat nézegetve.

A fiú mindezt úgy adta elő, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. És pontosan ezért volt olyan fájdalmas. A maga gyermeki ártatlanságával fel se fogta, hogy a világnak nem így kellene működnie.

Marcus perceken át némán figyelte a dagasztáshoz visszatérő fiúcskát, majd szaggatott léptekkel a mosogatóhoz lépett. Tisztára öblítette ragacsos kezeit, majd előhúzta a sütőből az első adag frissensült kalácsot. Az egész tepsinyit egy hófehér papírzacskóba öntötte, s eltűnt vele a hálószobába.

– Köszönöm a segítséget!

A tapicskolásba belemerült kisfiú zavartan pillantott fel.

Közvetlen az orra előtt egy piros masnival átkötött, hófehér zacskó lengedezett.

A tasakot tartó Marcus arcán zárkózott kifejezéssel nyújtotta a gyerek felé ajándékát.

– Nem nagy dolog, de vedd úgy hogy ez az én karácsonyi meglepetésem – mormogta a nagydarab férfi.

A kisfiú szemei életteli csillogással teltek meg. Úgy tűnt el se hiszi, hogy ezt tényleg ő kapja. Sebtében megtörölte kezeit, majd kibontotta a frissen kapott zacskót. A tasak javarészt azzal az íncsiklandó illatú kaláccsal volt tele, amit együtt csináltak, s aminek megkóstolását olyannyira várta. Ám más is nyugodott a kalács tetején: egy nagy doboz színesceruza.

A fiúcska szája szinte azon nyomban fülig szaladt.

– Köszönöm – mosolygott melegen a férfire. – Még soha senkitől nem kaptam ajándékot.

Marcus szemei megvillantak, de végül mégse szólalt meg. Még akkor is némán állt mikor vendége ismét belebújt a levetett pulcsikba, s lábára húzta elnyűtt tornacipőjét.

– Nagyon köszönöm a vendéglátást – nyúlt a kilincs felé a gyerek. – Örülök, hogy megismerhettem a bácsit. Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen aranyos felnőttek is vannak.

Marcus zavartan a földre szegezte tekintetét. Az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt, apró lábak lépték át a küszöböt.

– Fiú! – kapta fel hirtelen fejét a férfi.

A gyerek kíváncsian hátrafordult.

– Ha bármikor erre jársz, ugorj fel hozzám! Mindig szívesen fogadok egy kis segítséget.

A gyerek mosolyogva biccentett, majd újra útnak indult, de ismét nem tehetett meg többet két lépésnél.

– Csak még valami! – szólt utána Marcus. A férfi arcán hirtelen atyai mosoly terült szét. – Hogy hívnak?

A fiúcska pár pillanatig a felnőttre hunyorgott, majd váratlanul leszaladt a lépcsőn, s meg sem állt egészen a fordulóig, ott aztán hirtelen megpördült és nevetve felnézett az ajtóban szobrozó Marcusra.

– A nevem Harry. Harry Potter.


End file.
